A Chance Encounter is a Night to Remember
by my little black book
Summary: Wandering the halls at night muttering about your problems is a good way to get them known to people who shouldn't... but perhaps also to people who can fix them. HG/SS, sugary sap, is very AU, and OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own the character's, I'm just borrowing them for my own subversive uses.

Just to freshen myself up a bit so I don't destroy my longer works, I jotted this little one-shot down. Enjoy 

Hermione was frustrated. And this time it was not with Harry or Ron, or her homework, or the gossip mongers of the school. No she was sexually frustrated. Just like every other young adult (she could hardly call herself a teenager) Hermione was experiencing the first pangs of desire. For a certain man in particular, but the idea of how to convince him to join her willingly had not occurred to her yet.

"Bloody hormones" she muttered to herself. Her nightly rounds of the school for out of bed students had not improved her mood, and she was eloquently muttering her displeasure at being out of bed herself. "Why am I bloody walking around looking for students who have what I don't when I could be tucked up in bed with my vibrator and a trashy novel?"

"Now really Miss Granger, I hardly think it is appropriate for the Head Girl of Hogwarts to be indulging in such things." A dark and shadowed voice whispered from behind her.

'_Oh fuck. That was smart Hermione. Now look what you've gone and got us into. Let me do the talking. This might be the chance we've been looking for._' She really hated how smart she was sometimes.

"Why Professor, whatever are you talking about?" she whirled mid-stride, not losing an ounce of confidence, and faced the man who had stalked her.

"We both know that you are too smart to play one of the half-witted students that fill your classes Miss Granger. Would you care to either seek help in your dilemma, or perhaps refrain from discussing your personal life with yourself in public?" The smirk on his face was mocking, as if he was laughing at her predicament. '_We'll see about that'_ her brain commented.

"Surely Professor you understand the need for one to talk to oneself about their problems. Conducting my rounds I usually find myself alone, and find it is the perfect time to discuss such things. As for help, are you offering your counsel, Professor?" The sweetness in her voice was a ploy, she wanted to know what he would do with this information he had over her.

"I hardly think my advice is the one you need to seek out, perhaps another male your own age would be better able to solve your problems." He sneered at her, daring her to blush. God he did so enjoy teasing this woman.

"You believe a boy to be significantly more able to help me with my discomfort than yourself? Males my age are only interested in serving their own troubles, not mine. Sir, you, however, must help a student in need, not for your own ends. Why would I not seek you out instead?" Inwardly she smiled at her logic, it was brilliant, and it put him right where she wanted him. Why had she not thought of seducing him before?

"Truly Miss Granger, you seek out a man 20 yrs your senior to help you? I remind you that I am a possessive man, I would not let go of what I considered mine." He looked at her seriously, a gleam appearing in his eyes that had not been there earlier. To have such an intelligent woman beneath him... He smiled in pleasure. He would have her.

"I know this Sir, and I would remind you that I think everything through before I commit to a path. I'm also rather possessive, and would not let go of what I considered mine." Copying his words was sure to irk him, but she hoped it would only further sink the knife of decision.

A smile graced his lips, holding promise of what the night would bring. He stalked closer to her, preparing to claim what was his. He came behind her, his lips ghosting over her ear as he moved her hair off her shoulder and whispered into her neck. "Tell me when to stop Hermione." His lips moved over her skin, sending shocks through her, and she leaned into him and his touch. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him, supporting her as she went weak at the knees. Her breathing quickened, her eyes fluttered closed, and she quivered as he sought out her clavicle. '_All this with a kiss? Told you I make good choices. If you would just listen... oh god._' He brushed her ear with his lips, sending a further jolt through her system, and finally shutting her brain up.

Fearing that they would be stumbled upon he stepped back, after flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. "Come now Hermione, we can't be seen like this, you know." He stepped round to look at her face, and enjoyed the pleasure he found there. He was going to enjoy this woman.

Her brain having left her, she nodded, and looked up at him with doe eyes, clouded with lust and pleasure. "Don't send me to my room, please Sir." She whined, chewing her lips in worry. He smirked down at her, lifted her chin and looked deep in her eyes, and let his eyes smoulder with lust. "Oh don't worry Hermione; I have no intention of letting you leave my side tonight. And when it's just us, you know it is not appropriate to address me formally – unless you particularly desire that fantasy." He smirked again and let her chin go, but did not release her gaze. Her heart fluttered at the intensity of him, and she took it upon herself to never let him go. With sudden braveness, she pressed her lips to his. With a slight shock, he groaned and pulled her to him. She melted into him, the breath pulled from her with how good he felt. All man, wanting her, devouring her, making her his. His tongue forced her mouth open, and god he felt so good, she would have fallen if he hadn't held her. Breaking apart, gasping for air, she looked at him. This had been the biggest chance of her life and he was so making it worth it.

"I suppose we should move to more appropriate quarters, perhaps?" she smirked at him. He was in trouble if he thought he was going to have control over her. She liked power to, as much as she liked relinquishing it occasionally.

Following his lead down to the dungeons, she wondered if this was the best way to go about making Severus hers. So far she thought she'd done a good job, but she was floating the sex bait under his nose more than a long term thing. She hoped this was the way to go about it. A mumbled word and a creaking noise had her snap back to reality as he opened the doors for her. Into his private quarters.

And what a set of quarters they were. More like the top floor suites she had stayed in with her parents at muggle hotels. Dark purples, greens and reds decorated the rooms, and the change from stone to soft rugs was a sensual overload in itself. Severus was by no means a sparse man – he clearly liked tasteful pleasures as much as she did. '_this is going well... do you think it's a coincidence he has the same tastes in colours and fabrics as you? Ooo look! He has mink blankets!'_ Hermione chuckled at herself, causeing him to turn to her.

"I trust you don't find my tastes in decor abhorrent then, my dear?"

"Oh goodness no, I was merely thinking how very similar my rooms are to yours. It's almost as if you could stick them together and no one would know the difference. Yes that would be interesting..." she trailed off, appearing to be in thought, and slowly watched his face.

He couldn't believe what he'd heard. There might be more than this one night, more than just the physical – if he played it right. But that was for another time, tonight he just wanted her. Let things run their course, the way the winds blow.

She looked like she was faraway with her thoughts, and he decided that the opportunity would not exist much longer if he did not grab it, or rather her. He moved over to her, staring dreamily into the firelight. Ah yes a perfect setting to ravish her. He lifted her hair from her neck, pressed his lips against it. So smooth and creamy, he travelled upwards, seeking her ears again.

"A penny for your thoughts, m'lady?" he crooned to her. She turned ever slightly to acknowledge him.

"Ah no Severus, I was trying not to think actually. Thinking does so spoil these moments don't you think? I would much rather be feeling than thinking right now..." she moaned as he gently kissed her ear, dragging his teeth and tongue across it, sending tingles down her spine.

"That can be fixed witch." His lips descended to her neck, suckling and nibbling at her. She turned in his arms, a tempting smile on her face.

"I would have no-one else help me with my problems." Her kiss was perfect, the moment movie like. Lips met lips, gently probing, easing each other into the act, moving faster and more urgently as the fire took hold. He gently pulled her bottom lip down with his thumb, tasted the inside with his tongue, and quickly dove in for more as she softened like butter under his touch.

Hands began to move, tentatively, then with more pressure, seeking to learn about what touch earned a moan, a squeal, a grunt. Tangled into hair and pulled seeking the tolerance of pain by their lover. Lifting her leg and curling it around him, determined how well they would fit, and oh so nicely they did.

Clothes were becoming a problem, and a pulling on his robes asked permission, granted by a return of the favour. Shed slowly, tenderly, each new thing to absorb to two who were so curious, so wanting of knowledge. Black silk boxers, and a lace brown bra and underwear was all the remained, when he picked her up, testing her weight in his arms. She was a lightweight, and would make some of the more acrobatic positions look easy.

He walked over to the four poster, placing her gently onto the soft welcoming sheets. Her all pale and creamy, spread out on the darkness of his bed. So tempting, she keened at him to join her, words now lost to the language of desire.

He crept over her, not wanting to crush something so delicate, kissing her again, moving over her as she rolled upwards, seeking contact. Wrapping around each other, intertwined they began to move, him going down progressively further with each cry from her lips. The bra removed and forgotten, his hands and mouth worked over the swell of her breasts, teasing and passionate and tender.

His eyes drank her in, arching into his hands. No one would have her now.

"You're mine now witch." He told her, watching her shudder as his hands ghosted over her sex. "You will want no one else, and I will want you forever, you're never going to need anyone else." The cotton slipped down over her thighs, his breathing caught as he looked down upon her. Slipping a finger through her folds, she whimpered at the slight contact, bucking up, pleading for more with her eyes. He sank a finger into her, her lips opening in exquisite torment. He continued her ordeal, keeping his eyes focused on her, watching, learning her reactions. He slipped his boxers down with his free hand, flicking them out of the way. While she closed her eyes and arched again for him, he whispered the contraceptive spell for safety.

Her eyes returned to his, begging and moaning brought forth from her lips, encouraging him to take the final step. He slipped up towards her, settling himself over her, sliding over her warmth. Sighing at contact, she squirmed, being insistent though incoherent. Happy to oblige his witch, he sank into her, cries echoing from both of them into the firelight.

Moving slowly they met each other, gasping at the feelings, the pleasure arcing off each other. Seeking more knowledge, he stroked her deeply, slowly, twisted occasionally – pleasure for the sake of learning.

They moved towards their goal, wanting to achieve the heights together, moaning together at the sensuality, flames jumping between them. Their bodies took over each other, each reaching for the other, not wanting to leave either behind.

He leaned over into her, felt her wrap around him, take him, accept him and want more. Her moans were louder, more desperate, throaty, almost a scream being drawn from her lips. And he did so love a screamer.

He moved faster, knowing they were close, hearing her go up a note or two. He moaned into her neck, breathed deeply the scent of her sex and sweat. She whimpered at him, turned to plant kisses on his cheek. Dragging her nails down his back made him lean back and grab her hips. Losing control she went for him, grabbing, pulling, and screaming. He responded in kind, slamming into her, bumping all the right spots.

Losing her to the heavens, he let himself be pulled along past the point of no return. She grabbed him, held on; he pumped into her with abandon, wanting to ride her all the way. Her whimpers turned into screams and grunts. A loud keening wail and she clamped down and gushed over him. He was undone. He slammed into her and stayed buried, his own orgasm bursting from him in a loud guttural cry.

Collapsing over her, she wrapped around him, crooning gentle sounds in his ear. Rolling off and too the side her dragged her to him. Wrapped up in each other, content noises heard from both, they glided off to sleep.

Neither wanted to spoil the night, so the morning after talks never eventuated. Those mornings stopped becoming awkward after having happened so often. The avoidance tactic had finally been proved to work – by none other than the snarky Potions Master and Mistress of Hogwarts.

Author note: That ended up a little longer and sappier than I intended, but oh well. And yes I didn't screw the last bit up, it's a hint that this wasn't all for nothing. Ttfn, ta ta for now!


End file.
